Buried pipe or conduit systems, e.g., sewer and storm water pipes, culverts, tunnels, etc., deteriorate over time under the action of applied and environmental loads. One important aspect of infrastructure management is the availability of accurate inspection data which allows infrastructure decision makers to provide optimal selection and timely deployment of rehabilitation resources. Inaccurate assessment of the structural integrity of buried pipes and structures can result in spending of hundreds of millions of dollars on replacing non-critical infrastructure elements not in need of immediate repair. On the other hand, the collapse of buried structures, loss of service, environmental spills, damage to adjacent infrastructure (e.g., road surfaces), and in some cases injuries and loss of life, can occur when critical infrastructure repairs are not correctly identified and made. Devices and methods for increasing the accuracy of information derived from pipe and conduit inspections will result in significant cost savings for agencies responsible for infrastructure maintenance.